Cheyenne Backstory
by HappyForrest
Summary: This is just my backstory that I wrote up for my bard character that I played in a 5th edition Dungeons & Dragons game. It tells the story of a demon hunter who becomes the thing they despise. Thank you for reading and feedback would be great.


Cheyenne Backstory (or Shawn or Shyeth)

Life of Shawn

Cheyenne born Shawn, was born into a happy merchant family, Shawn's father Oscar was a fairly successful at his work and was able to make many connections throughout his life, and eventually settled down with his eventual wife Sara. Oscar and Sara had three children, two boys, Theon and Shawn, and one girl, Isabell.

Oscar and Sara were violently murdered in front of their children, who were nearly killed however a member of the Dragonborn Order intervened and was able to save all 3 children. The Dragonborn Order member, Michael, brought the children to a safe haven away from the fiends that slaughter their parents and eventually each of the children joined the order to strike vengeance and to prevent what had happened to them from ever happening again.

Each of them went through training separately and grew closer to their comrades, Theon became most proficient in healing and studying, Theon was the one that everyone went to, to try and understand what they were hunting and how to bring it down. Isabell excelled in tracking, and found her prey within days of the hunt starting, she nearly always led the scouting crews and was able to lay whilst not perfect but very flexible traps that allowed the clean-up crew to easily get to their prey. Shawn was whilst in no league near his sister was able to track some of the far lesser fiends and was able to create a small but reliable crew for his hunts.

His crew contained people that he went through training with most importantly his closest friend David, who had saved his hide innumerable times and had been saved a similar number of times. David was during training the 'Class Star' and gained quite a dislike from Shawn initially, however when their squad was sent out on their first mission where many of the trainees died, Shawn knew that any petty grudge of 'this person is better than me' was just silly when lives were on the line. The only other member of Shawn's team that has been around for more than just a few months was Jerimiah, who followed devoutly the ways of the Dragonborn, he had managed to use his faith and his uncanny militaristic wit to out maneuver any prey we were tracking and allow us to bring down the final blow. Jerimiah was always one who always played things by the book, and during training he became rather insufferable as whenever anyone did anything just a little outside the book would tell them off and report them.

The Transformational Phase

In a recent bout, Shawn managed to find himself up against a Succubus, Shyeth, all alone, as he had been tracking it for weeks and managed to trap it. Shawn thinking that Shyeth was weak and out of any playable cards eagerly engaged her thinking this would be an easy kill. However the bout with Shyeth lasted hours, with neither of the 2 being able to land a final blow. Bloodied and exhausted Shawn started see Shyeth as quite beautiful, and as she noticed his momentary lapse of judgement she pounced, stabbing her claws deep within Shawn's chest and pinning him to the ground. Shawn was able to overpower Shyeth and shove her off of him allowing him some small breathing room. Shyeth began chanting something that could only mean trouble and Shawn charged, plunging his blade deep in her chest, and Shyeth gasped and began choking on her own blood. They both collapsed passing out, where Shawn thought he had won, but at the cost of his own life.

Shawn woke in a bed 3 days after his 'slaying' of Shyeth, Jerimiah was sitting next to his bed, confused that Shawn had woken up so early. Shawn insisted that he had definitely been out for months or even years as he'd lost so much weight, and his hair was getting rather long and annoying. Jerimiah asked Shawn to just stay in the room so others from the order could come and asses his situation, Jerimiah asked just before leaving if Shawn had taken any pacts with a demon, which Shawn responded with 'What do ya think, you numbskull'.

Shawn not really knowing what to do, just sat in the room, he tried on his clothes however they all barely fit him, confused he just tried to pass time. He heard a voice telling him to 'get out of here'. Confused Shawn cautiously followed the instruction, being told to go to the roof to escape Shawn was even more confused, but he heard something coming from the stairs, so he ran and followed the voices commands.

After he escaped the building Shawn stowed himself away in a traveling merchant's caravan. He got noticed part way and was thrown off. Shawn heard the voice again, telling him to just keep walking. Shawn tried talking to the voice but with no response he was convinced that he was going crazy. The long walk was an awkward one, Shawn's clothes were barely hanging on him, and he kicked his shoes free miles back as the just got insufferably large for his feet. The voice mentioned that 'we're going to want someplace to stay for the night' as Shawn entered the town, Shawn once again tried to talk back to the voice, with it only responding with 'you really should'. Shawn managed to find an abandoned building that didn't look to terrible and managed to find a way to squeeze in and immediately fell asleep.

Shawn was awoken by some drunkard looking for a place to crash, and as soon as the Drunkard saw him he asked 'what is a pretty thing like you doing here, I mean you're clearly here for me,' Shawn was never more disgusted. The drunkard picked him up and shoved him against the wall. Shawn kneed him in his balls and kicked his head in. Shawn left, wanting a better bed to stay in. The voice piped in saying 'that was rather cruel to the man, he just likes your lovely body,' Shawn annoyed that the voice is talking again, finally took a look down at his body, to realize that his body is no longer what he should be using.

Shawn began to run to the river's edge to get a better view, only to meet a completely unfamiliar sight. 'Wow, you are turning out great' the voice chimes in, 'What is even happening to me, and who are you?' Shawn yells out into the world. 'Well I guess I'm you, and you seem to me, to be becoming your own beautiful little lady', 'that makes literally no sense' Shawn thinks, 'you're telling me' the voice responds. 'You can hear my thoughts, what are you really?' Shawn yelled looking someone, or anything. 'Well only when you're shouting them in your mind, and well, I guess you'll find out soon anyway. My name is Shyeth.' Shawn is stunned, eventually Shawn heads towards the church, 'No Shawn please don't, this isn't a possession, something drastically went wrong with my last spell and I don't seem to be able to control anything' Shyeth pleaded. Shawn furiously grumbled 'of course it isn't a possession I'm still in control! I am going to remove you whether it kills me or not.' Shyeth sighed and said that 'nothing with come from this and it's be better just to think through this situation.' Shawn attempted the exorcism, only to pass out when it finished.

Shawn woke to being lifted and placed on a bench. Shawn could vaguely see that this man in front of him was taking his pants off, having shoved something right in Shawn's face, Shawn was about to say something but was stopped by something being shoved down his throat, only for a salty liquid to be fired into his mouth and the man stand back rather satisfied. Shawn awkwardly stood, stumbling a bit, but stood face to face with the man, kicked him to the floor and squished his little head under Shawn's heel. Spitting on his writhing body Shawn left the church, satisfied that even after that, that Shyeth should now be gone. 'You handled that like a pro, shame it really wasn't filling' Shyeth chimes in. 'Fuck, wait why did you not help me during that?' Shawn yelled, now slumped over in defeat. 'It was more fun to watch, and besides if I said anything you might have just switched off and then that man may have killed us both.' Shawn went to the closest inn, only wanting room to himself. The Inn Keeper at the time took pity on Shawn and immediately took Shawn to a room, and Shawn fell asleep immediately.

In Shawn's dream he saw himself as a guy again, and saw Shyeth just sitting there. 'Didn't you die?' Shawn spat out, 'Only physically, my soul, if you can think I have a soul, is within you. It seems to be that I am becoming your Mother.' Shawn infuriated yelled 'Don't you dare, don't you dare take my mother away from me.' Shyeth sighed, 'It's not like I'm meaning to do it, and I never even knew this kind of thing was possible.' Shawn slowly starts processing everything that Shyeth has said, 'wait, if you are becoming my mother, what am I becoming?' 'Your own beautiful little Succubus, and Mommy will be so proud of you.' Shawn slumped over, confused and wondering what the future is going to do to him. 'You know, this place is so boring up here, would you mind making it a little more, entertaining?' Shawn looked up at Shyeth, just completely confused, 'What do you mean? Why would I be able to change what was here?' Shyeth sighed, 'This is your dream world dummy, you control everything here, and I'm kinda stuck here even when you're awake, so some little entertainment would be nice.' Shawn reluctantly asked what Shyeth would want and she eagerly responded with a long list of sex related statues, art, furniture and fountain. Shawn grants a few of these and made the rest to his liking. 'Thank you so much Shawny, you know, I will actually try helping you out now.' Shawn is taking in the 'art' that he had made and is oddly not disgusted, he then sat down and began to drift off.

As Shawn woke he noticed the door to his room close, on the end of his bed there were a set of clothes. 'I'm sorry for peeking Madam, just thought you could use something to help cove yourself up a bit.' The Inn Keeper yelled through the door. 'Honey, you really have a nice body, oh and ignore that nice guy, nothing good will come from being around him.' Shyeth barked in. Shawn looks down at his body, well her body, it is definitely the body of a mature woman, one that would look great in anything. Attempting to leave the inn, the Inn keeper stopped her, and just asked for her name, 'Sh… Sha…Chey…Cheyenne.' Cheyenne feeling proud of her new name, soon left the inn after being fed and… 'You know, human food doesn't do anything for us' Shyeth piped in, Cheyenne knew it was true even after everything she ate she still felt empty, 'You know that you got feed on sex right, human food is a waste of time. You should start looking out for someplace to eat up.' Cheyenne now feeling down can't think of possibly doing it with anyone, but that one time, that taste, was just divine that she just needed to have more.

'You should start heading somewhere, head toward the lower districts, the despicable people you no longer want in this world are there.' Cheyenne cautiously headed to where she was told, and lead a person she just caught stealing down an alley, and reluctantly feeds. However Cheyenne lost control and takes a bit too much. The thief looks at least 10 years older by the time she stopped and he was out cold. Shyeth congratulated Cheyenne on her feeding but warned her that she may have taken too much. As Shyeth finished her sentence an unbearable pain came from Cheyenne's backside, and a tail seems to have sprouted and swayed side to side. Cheyenne freaked out and wondered if she should cut it off, but Shyeth said 'it'll be very painful and will only grow back in a few days'. Cheyenne managed to find a way of tucking her tail to make it very difficult to notice, and decided it's time to leave this town.

Cheyenne goes from town to town feeding on some of the low life criminals in the town, having gained wings and horns in the process, Shyeth shares how to hide the demonic features and appear as a human, although nothing can be done to become male again, although Cheyenne is beginning to doubt if she wants to change back. Shyeth also mentioned the ways that Cheyenne can stop feeding of humans, one involves becoming the demon king and getting access to the pit of souls, and the other is getting an angel as a never-ending fuck toy.

Cheyenne made it to the big city and has decided that wandering may not be the best idea, Shyeth admits that demons tend to take up territory, and use the foolish people in those areas as their constant feeding toys. Cheyenne deciding that there is probably a large amount of unscrupulous individuals within the city, might as well set up shop here. Cheyenne quickly find that residing within the town is difficult and catching criminals here is even more difficult, Shyeth recommends heading to a brothel and speak to the owner, Cheyenne found the owner a disgusting man, feeds on him and makes him her thrall, handing everything that he owned to her. Over the span of a month Cheyenne managed to make the disgusting no-name brothel into a respectable Garden of Heavenly Company, with Shyeth giggling every time she sees the name.

Meeting with old friends

During her time within the city Cheyenne has managed to meet up with both David and Isabell. David was found just after Cheyenne had taken ownership of the brothel, Cheyenne approached David and sat next to him, giving their usual greeting, 'Aren't you a bit too heavily armed for a transient,' 'Aren't you a bit too much of a whore to be provoking random hunters?', this was not good news, David recognized him, but not him as Shawn, but him as a succubus. Struggling Cheyenne just asked for David to 'Follow me', which he did but with a dagger always at the ready. Taking him to a discreet location, her workplace's back room, Cheyenne was able to get David to sit down to a chat. He was completely skeptical at first but after sharing news that only the town would know he at least sheathed his weapon. Their conversation moved to how everything happened, and the awkward, David fell into hysterics when Cheyenne shared that she had slept with men, only to go immediately straight faced asking if she'd killed anyone, which she had not, at least through sleep with them. David was about to leave when Cheyenne begged him to stay, saying 'I have missed the company, like the company of an actual friend.' David stayed only to leave t the crack of dawn.

Cheyenne hasn't seen David since. Isabell was a more awkward encounter, as Cheyenne meet Isabell in her brothel. Isabell entered Cheyenne's office speaking of rumors of creatures living of life essence, fortunately she was asking about vampires but Cheyenne feels like Isabell knew, before Isabell left Cheyenne asked if Isabell had any siblings, Isabell responded only with a smile, then a closing of the door.

Shyeth kinda helps

Shyeth has been helpful in teaching Cheyenne how to deal with the Succubus problem, and also teaching etiquette for dealing with nobles, although Shyeth is getting more impressed with how much Cheyenne is dealing with everything, and that now the whole dream world is filled with everything that Shyeth loves. Shyeth has actually started to have to pull Cheyenne back, as at times Cheyenne is getting too passionate and taking just a little too much to be healthy, fortunately Shyeth screaming at Cheyenne enough gets her to listen and to remember.

The Business

Cheyenne's business has been working well recently, ever since her reforms and naming it The Garden of Heavenly Company it has been able to gain the interest of a few nobles that return fairly regularly. The working girls have been taught proper etiquette and have a nice if somewhat awkward relationship with Cheyenne, a few of the girls have been asked to work one on one with Cheyenne but don't remember much other than that it was apparently amazing. The head girl Amelia initially didn't take to Cheyenne as her reforms changed up everything of what they were, however when Amelia noticed how much happier the rest of the girls were and the better quality of cliental she began to slowly accept that Cheyenne might be good for all of them.

Awkward Times

Cheyenne has been summoned a few times by the more occultist people of the big city, which has provided somewhat awkward exchanges at times. As all of the people that have summoned her have been adolescent teens, she has not had to worry about her safety, although their summoning has ruined a fair number of meetings, luckily the adolescents are easy to please and at least provide her with a feed.

Cheyenne's Values

Why is Cheyenne an Adventurer?

Cheyenne is an adventurer mostly because of her life as Shawn, where he hunted down fiends to prevent what happened to his family from ever happening again, he then continued it as he felt the rust in his comrades and never wanted to let them down. Cheyenne still wants the world to be a safer place but has found new enjoyment from adventuring, namely the excitement of her life being on the line, the way she gets to play with people and not to mention the amount of people she is able to procure for her feeding has made life quite a bit easier.

Who is Cheyenne's Worst Enemy? And what did they do?

Cheyenne's worst enemy is Shyeth, because he forced this whole situation upon Shawn. However as time has gone on there is a somewhat close bond that they have, kinda from sharing the same mind and all, but now Cheyenne would never want her mother Shyeth gone, unless she can find some way of getting her another body, but that's not high on the priorities now.

Who or What is most important to Cheyenne? Why?

Cheyenne puts her family, Theon and Isabell, and her close comrade, David, above all else. She would fight tooth and nail to see them again, to live a somewhat sane life, where they don't have to worry about all the ridding the world of fiends, where she may be able to live a somewhat normal life. She also knows that she cannot remain near them as due to their work they cannot be seen together for very long, but she cherishes every moment. Cheyenne is the most close with David as she has spent a night with him, and with her new body feels so much more for him than he ever did before.

What is one place Cheyenne never wants to return to? Why?

The training grounds where Shawn learn how to hunt down fiends. Other than the obvious reasons of if she went there she'd be killed on the spot, there are far too many lost comrades there that emotionally Cheyenne could never handle.

What would make Cheyenne the happiest they have ever been? What does Cheyenne think would do so?

Not having to feed, or at least not having to hunt to feed. Cheyenne feels like this would open up her life so much and would allow her to begin her search on the path to fixing everything, although getting to that stage is seeming nigh impossible.


End file.
